


Noctis Gets His Ears Pierced

by bluestrawberryiii



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 20 year olds are dumb as rocks, Gen, also its not caused by anything serious. just guys being dudes. dudes being bros., hey have you guys ever met a 20 year old? i am one and lemme tell you, lil bit of blood in this one but its not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestrawberryiii/pseuds/bluestrawberryiii
Summary: "We should ask Iggy to pierce your ears once he and Gladio get back.”“Nah, man, we can do it right now.”“With what?” Prompto looked around the camp. The fire lay dying, and the table they were supposed to be cleaning was still piled high with dishes. “All we have are dirty chopsticks. I have my guns, I guess, but that seems like a bad idea.”“It’s the worst, yeah. But it's okay because I have an idea that'llactuallywork.”





	Noctis Gets His Ears Pierced

“They’re pretty fashionable,” Prompto said, leaning over Noctis’ shoulder.

“Right?” Noctis held one of the earrings up to his unpierced ear. “Plus, it’s enchanted to make the wearer’s magic more potent.”

Prompto whistled. “That’s pretty handy. We should ask Iggy to pierce your ears once he and Gladio get back.”

“Nah, man, we can do it right now.”

“With what?” Prompto looked around the camp. The fire lay dying, and the table they were supposed to be cleaning was still piled high with dishes. “All we have are dirty chopsticks. I have my guns, I guess, but that seems like a bad idea.”

“It’s the worst, yeah. But it's okay because I have an idea that'll _actually_ work.” Noctis held up the earrings and twisted in his seat to show the sharp end of one to Prompto. “Look! There’s a stabby part right here, and you know the hole will be the right size because it’s part of the earring!”

Prompto folded his arms across his chest, thinking. “That makes sense,” he said slowly. “But won’t it hurt? Don’t ears bleed a lot?”

Noctis gave him a knowing smile. From the Armiger, he pulled a flask. Prompto squinted at it, trying to guess its contents. “...a healing potion?”

“Exactly!” Noctis grinned. “My plan is to drink this while you put them in. It’ll sting a bit, but it’ll heal right over, and then I’ll have pierced ears and some sick earrings!”

“Hm.” He didn’t like the idea of punching a hole through his friend’s ear with his bare hands, but it seemed like a reasonable plan otherwise. And it’s not like he could do any permanent damage while Noctis had the healing potion on hand. “Sure, let’s do it!”

 

He made Noctis sit on the ground, with Prompto sitting behind him on the camp chair. “I’m gonna have to tilt your head at a weird angle to stab it in right,” Prompto warned. “You might wanna get a straw or something so you can still drink the potion.”

“Good idea.” Noctis pulled one from the Armiger - Prompto recognized it as one that they’d stolen from a café in Lestallum.

Prompto lined up the earring on Noctis’ ear lobe, holding his head steady between his knees. “Ready?” he asked.

His mouth was full of straw, so he gave a thumbs up instead.

“Okay.” Prompto steeled himself. “One… Two… Three!” He jammed the thing in, and Noctis cried out in shock. Birds flew from the trees and blood dripped onto Prompto’s fingers. Prompto yelped, jerking his hands away from the bleeding ear. “Dude, gross! Gods, drink the freaking potion already!”

“Right, sorry, sorry.” Noctis took a sip, and the skin closed around the earring. The bleeding stopped, but a few remaining drops of blood still fell on Prompto’s pants.

“Ugh. We just washed these, too. Iggy’s gonna kill me. Ready for the next one?”

“Yup.”

“Okay.” Prompto shifted his friend’s head so that the next ear was up. He considered being careful about the blood, both on Noctis’ ear and all over Prompto’s fingers. But his pants were already bloody anyways, and if he got blood on Noct’s face then so be it. It would serve him right for getting it all over his pants. “And this time make sure to drink the potion _instead_ of screaming like a little girl.”

“Hey!” Noct turned around to glare at him. “I’m your prince, you know. You should be nicer to me.”

Prompto shoved his head unceremoniously back into position. “Whatever, dude. Get the straw back in your royal mouth and let me do this, alright? On three. One… Two…”

“What in the world are you two doing?”

Prompto jerked at the last second, driving the point through Noct’s ear a bit harsher than he intended, and stabbing his own hand in the process. Noctis choked on the straw, potion spewing out of his mouth and into his lap.

Ignis and Gladio stood at the edge of the camp, Ignis frozen white with concern, and Gladio doing his best to keep a straight face.

Prompto realized how this scene must look. His hands were covered in flaking blood. He had the crown prince’s head sandwiched at an odd angle between his knees. Noct had blood smudged on his face, potion soaking his chest and lap, and still more being coughed up as Ignis stared them down.

“We’re, uh.” He bit his lip. “We’re piercing Noct’s ears?”

“You’re piercing Noct’s ears,” Ignis repeated, deadpan. Behind him, Gladio was turning beet red trying to hold himself together. He was beginning to shake. “We heard yelling, so we ran back to make sure you were okay.”

“He asked me to,” Prompto blurted. Noctis took the time between a hack and a cough to glare at Prompto.

“I’m more concerned that you went along with it.” Ignis walked forward, taking in the scene more fully. “And Noct, you couldn’t wait until we got to a town because…?”

The conversation paused while they all waited for Noctis to stop coughing. Finally, he took a shuddering breath, finished off what was left of the potion. “I -” It came out as a croak instead of a word. He cleared his throat. “I’ve got it covered, Iggy.” He turned his ear towards Ignis, scraping the blood off of it to reveal the glinting earring underneath. “See?”

Ignis leaned forward, brow furrowed. “...it’s healed over completely. That should take weeks, unless -”

That sent Gladio over the edge. He doubled over in a loud burst of laughter, followed by uncontrollable wheezing.

“What?” Noctis demanded. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing!” Gladio said. He straightened again, lips quivering. “Nothing. You used a healing potion, right? I had a buddy in high school that thought of that. You should, uh...” He snorted. “Have you taken them out yet?”

“No, I just got them in. Why?”

“You should try it.”

Prompto frowned. “Aren’t you supposed to leave them in for a couple months?”

“I’m so glad to hear that you’re aware of proper piercing safety, Prompto,” Ignis remarked drily, giving Prompto’s bloody hands a significant look.

“Just trust me,” Gladio said. “Go for it, Noct.”

Noctis shrugged and reached up to take out the earrings. He pulled at the left one, and winced. Frowned. He left it and moved to the one on the right. Same thing: a tug, and a wince.

“What the…” He pulled harder, and his whole ear lobe stretched back with the earring. “What - It’s not -”

“Not coming out?” Gladio asked gleefully.

“No! Why isn’t it…” Noctis stopped pulling, realization dawning on him. “The potion.”

“The potion,” Gladio agreed. “It heals over the hole too good. Your skin’s basically fused to the earring now.”

Ignis put a fist to his mouth and coughed. At least he made it seem like a cough. Prompto caught the outer edges of a smile behind his hand, though.

“What do we do then?” Noctis asked.

“Well, my buddy had to rip them out.”

“We are _not_ doing that,” Ignis cut in. “For now, Noct, you’ll just have to live with it until we can get to a city with… with someone who knows what to do with you.” He sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose. “Until then, I would like it if you two washed off that blood and cleaned the dishes like I asked.”

Noctis sighed. “Fine. C’mon, Prompto.”

He got up and followed Noctis down to the nearby river. As soon as they were out of earshot, he bumped his shoulder against Noct’s. “Stronger magic, though.”

Noctis bumped him back. “Hell yeah it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was going through some of my snapchat backlogs and i found an idea my friend sent me that was basically exactly this fic. the same friend also had a cousin who stabbed an earring through her own earlobe in the middle of a target so like all in all shoutout to savannah for not only inspiring this fic but also for answering my texts about how much her cousins ear bled after the Target Incident. she doesnt read my fics i dont think but i wanna give her a shoutout anyways because i love her so much


End file.
